La nuit des temps
by Dumakey
Summary: Les temps s'annoncent durs. Alors qu'une menace apparaît, promettant larmes et sang, la Marine se voit obligée de composer avec les Pirates. Juste ce qu'il faut pour éradiquer ce nouvel ennemi. Encore faut-il qu'ils gagnent et pour ce faire, Monkey D. Luffy doit être corps et âme de leur côté. Le corps reste mais l'âme prend la tangente quand Ace disparaît subitement.


_Alors, je vous préviens, je me présente à vous avec un projet un peu fou mais qui me tient énormément à cœur, genre il s'y est arrimé et me pompe tout mon amour pour mes autres projets quand je pense trop fort à eux. _

_Donc: j'adore la Sci-fi, puis j'avais une idée de la sorte depuis un moment, puis j'ai revu **Sunshine **(ce film est... Ô diable !)... puis ça m'a obsédé au point que je ne puisse plus en dormir avant de pouvoir monter un scénario qui tienne la route._

_Voilà !_

**Résumé:** Les temps s'annoncent durs. Alors qu'une menace apparaît, promettant larmes et sang, la Marine se voit obligé de composer avec les Pirates. Juste ce qu'il faut pour éradiquer ce nouvel ennemi et les affrontements entre fratries reprendront. Encore faut-il qu'ils gagnent et pour ce faire, Monkey D. Luffy doit être corps et âme de leur côté. Le corps reste mais l'âme prend la tangente quand Ace disparaît subitement lors d'une simple mission.

_Vous avez ainsi une sorte d'UA avec l'univers de One Piece (en arrangé aussi bien que je le peux), dont les vaisseaux ne naviguent plus sur les mers (ou dans les airs, mais bon) mais dans l'espace infini et sombre et fascinant. _

_Je vous laisse découvrir l'étendu de folie douce que peut déployer mon esprit. _

_Quelques mots de vocabulaire avant, hey hey hey, mais ça drevrait aller, vous allez piger au fur et à mesure:_

**Seafarer**: _C'est une espèce de tablette entièrement tactile, très fine, genre juste un écran de verre. Elle sert comme ordinateur portable et comme moyen de joindre son détenteur, bien que cette option soit moins utilisée puisque chaque personne est munie d'une oreillette sans cesse connectée. Chaque personne en a une qui lui est propre. C'est aussi un support d'identité._

**L'Alliance**: _désigne les Pirates, les Corsaires et les Marines qui se sont "unis" en vue d'une menace bien trop importante pour qu'ils ne restent en guerre. Ils ne s'apprécient toujours pas, mais essayent de coopérer un minimum. Ils ont signé une sorte de traité de paix qui prendra fin quand ils auront vaincu cette fameuse menace. Aucun parti ne travaille pour un autre, mais ensemble, bien que la Marine ait tendance à s'élever plus que nécessaire.  
_

**Les Sight**: _("la vue" ou "lunette de visée" en anglais) sont des équipes de superviseurs, de patrouilleurs. Ils sont les yeux de l'Alliance. __  
_

**Calm Belt: **_Garde un peu le même rôle que dans OP. C'est une zone où il n'y a aucun courant, qui ne fait pas bon de visiter et que les vaisseaux évitent. Les matériaux électroniques ont tendance à y planter et y organiser des secours donne de l'urticaire, en plus du fait que - par le manque de courant - les signaux ou les transmissions n'arrivent pas comme on le souhaiterait. Embêtant quoi. _

* * *

**1.**

Luffy traversait une passerelle, surplombant la salle – sombre et odorante – des machines, d'un des énormes vaisseaux de ravitaillement de l'Alliance, quand son transmetteur eut un soubresaut dans son pantalon. Une personne tentait de le joindre. Il avait désactivé son oreillette et l'avait oublié dans une poche de sa combinaison, ce qui expliquait l'utilisation exceptionnelle de la tablette Seafarer pour un appel.

Il s'immobilisa et prit en main l'écran de verre qui s'agitait contre sa cuisse dans la doublure du tissu gaînant sa jambe, semblant palpiter autant que l'irritation de son futur-interlocuteur. Il fit glisser la pulpe de son index sur la surface pour accepter la communication, sans penser à reconnecter son récepteur auditif, et s'appuya contre les rampes de sécurité. Il soupira en prophétisant le discours qu'allait lui tenir Monkey D. Garp, Vice-Amiral de la Marine Spatiale, déjà palpable d'irritation. Son dernier voyage avait été une réussite... avec quelques dégâts, plus ou moins majeurs.

Le visage de son grand-père se matérialisa sur l'appareil et Luffy réduisit la fenêtre de vidéoconférence dans un coin, celui de droite, pour naviguer dans les fichiers de sa prochaine expédition.

- Morveux, pourquoi tu as débranché ton oreillette ? J'ai perdu dix minutes à tracer ton Identifiant Seafarer pour te contacter dessus.

Un grand sourire distrait creusa ses joues alors qu'il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur les dossiers de vol, ceux-même transmis par Nami dans la matinée. (Pour une fois qu'il les consultait...)

- Tu m'écoutes Gamin ? !

- Je t'écoute Papi.

Garp eut un tic nerveux au surnom de son petit-fils qui restait pourtant profondément ailleurs.

- Une équipe Sight qui patrouillait dans Calm Belt a repéré le signal d'une balise... La signature sonore correspondrait à celle du _Striker_.

Il vit le visage de son garçon blêmir avant qu'il ne dirige un regard tremblant sur lui.

Luffy avait réajuster la fenêtre de visiophonie sur l'écran.

- Comment ?

Le jeune capitaine chevrota. Les doigts gelés de l'angoisse avait serré soudainement sa gorge, passant un venin dans sa peau, un poison qui faisait se contracter ses chairs autour de sa trachée.

- Je veux dire : comment c'est possible ? Pourquoi on trouve son signal que maintenant alors qu'il a disparu depuis bientôt deux mois ?

Sa voix s'était affermie de nouveau et il fixait son parent les sourcils froncés, sans vraiment le voir. Son regard passait au travers de l'écran transparent pour tomber sur le sol de la passerelle, dont le métal lacunaire était comme un grillage. Il observait alors les machines qui ronflaient en contre-bas, leurs arrêtes grises tranchant la fumée et les lumières fauves des réacteurs.

- Quelques personnes ont émises l'hypothèse que l'absence de courants dans Calm Belt aurait ralenti le signal. C'est pourquoi nous ne l'avons perçu seulement maintenant, cependant Ace a dû le mettre en marche quand il a disparu.

La transmission de Luffy resta immobile et silencieuse un moment, et Garp cru que ces satanées-engins-de-malheur avaient encore clamsé.

- Mais s'il a déclenché sa balise, c'est qu'il a eut des problèmes...

Toujours abîmé dans la contemplation de ce qui se trouvait sous ses pieds, le jeune homme avait pensé à voix haute.

- Ça nous éclaire, en effet, davantage sur ce qu'il a pu lui arriver. Il n'aurait pas juger bon de le faire s'il avait seulement eut un problème bénin, comme une erreur d'itinéraire. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a soit essuyé une attaque ou que sa navette a été endommagée de manière importante, mais comme cet abruti est un Pirate hors pair, le scénario de l'abordage semble plus probable... Puis que le signal arrive ainsi indique qu'il ne devait pas être loin quand il a déclenché sa bali...

- Il est dans l'un des nouveaux mondes ! Il a franchit Redline ! le coupa Luffy, comme requinqué et pigeant avant la fin de l'exposé.

- En effet, soupira Garp, un peu agacé.

Il y eut un silence avant que son petit-fils ne le fixe avec un énorme sourire, un vrai qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il savait enfin où chercher.

- Merci Papi !

Le Vice-Amiral n'eut pas le temps de protester que la conversation était terminée.

_Merde !_

* * *

Luffy bouscula une jeune femme en courant dans les couloirs, une boite de fournitures électroniques se fractura, et il s'excusa en rigolant, remettant deux-trois-bricoles en place avant de repartir. Il évita deux hommes – qui discutaient avec animation – en bifurquant sur la gauche, ses bottes laissèrent une fine pellicule de gomme sur le sol et il rigola en pensant que ses semelles n'eurent pas crissées dans le dérapage. Le virage avait été serré après tout.

Il s'imposa une allure « normale » quand il pénétra dans l'immense hangar de stationnement. Attirer l'attention ne lui réussirait pas, il fallait qu'il rejoigne son bâtiment et file d'ici avant qu'on ne l'en empêche. Sûr que Garp n'apprécierait pas qu'il fonce tête baissée comme il s'apprêtait à le faire. Sûr que des ordres et des unités étaient déjà en route pour immobiliser le Thousand Sunny et restreindre les mouvements de son équipage...

- ...en attendant de monter une mission sérieuse et viable, marmonna-t-il en imitant son grand-père.

Un énorme sourire étira ses joues quand le jeune capitaine aperçut deux gardes. Il pivota sur lui-même, saisit la casquette d'un technicien en lui faisant un clin d'œil et serra ses bras sur sa poitrine pour cacher le Jolly Roger, qui reposait fièrement sur le pectoral droit de sa combinaison. Il baissa la tête et les salua de sa visière :

- Messieurs.

Les gardes ne firent pas attention à lui. _Tiens donc..._

* * *

Luffy se courba, passa sous plusieurs petites navettes en révision et rejoignit l'aile gauche garage spatial, où était stationnés les « gros morceaux ».

Quand le Sunny fut en vue, il remarqua avec satisfaction que les boyaux d'approvisionnement en carburant avaient été retirés, puis que le corps de métal de l'appareil était rutilant.

- Là !

Il se retourna subitement pour voir une petite troupe d'hommes arriver vers lui.

- Nami ! cria-t-il alors.

La jeune femme émergea de l'intérieure du vaisseau, en haut de la passerelle.

- Merde ! jura-t-elle, en voyant son abruti de capitaine et les gardes, tous ces hommes qui couraient comme des fous.

- Démarre le Sunny ! hurla Luffy, démarre le maintenant !

- Putain de bordel de merde !

Le rire de Robin s'éleva quelque part, depuis les entrailles du bâtiment.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

_Sinon, plaît-il ?_

_Charlie. _


End file.
